


偏方

by asunread



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造101 | Produce 101 (China TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asunread/pseuds/asunread
Summary: 我与你，不过占了一个“早”字，幸好占了一个“早”字。





	偏方

焉焉：

昨天下午三点到富阳，拉去看墓。

地表的墓面装饰是南宋风格，地下，空空荡荡，有人抢先。墓坑壁上有抓斗痕迹，明显是挖土机作业。

你说我从事考古，上班就是上坟，盗墓的诸位也一样，大家在工作中共同进步。

没有出土文物（只找到一个手电筒和一瓶二锅头），工作量少很多，或许能早回。

再见时你一定已经痊愈。

上回肺炎我们还是一道得的。

55年，住在学校为肺病学生专设的修养宿舍里，养病，上课。被分在隔壁床，那一年我们做了朋友。

现在想想，不光成名要趁早，得病也要。我与你，不过占了一个“早”字，幸好占了一个“早”字。

病去如抽丝，但当时辰光分明白驹过隙，是时间的相对论。

现在，与你相去千里，日子就太慢了。

你信里不提，但我最知道，你怕疼怕苦怕黑怕孤单，怕见离别，医院是个坏地方，你受好多苦。不能在你身边，这些都是空谈。难过，焦虑，种种。极其想念。

这些年墓志读得多了，死生程式化，自认为于情感上足够克制，遇到你的事又打回原样。

先不提这些。

你想想出院后去哪里玩，我打好报告休探亲假。回广州也行，或者下江南，苏州、扬州都很闲适。快一年了，我们都没逮着空子出去散心。

56年春天，体检完我们搬回宿舍，当晚骑车去长江边夜钓，钓出一只雨鞋，带回去送之光，被他大骂。犹在眼前。

真巧，今天下午路过鹳山脚下看到人群聚集，原来是钓鱼的好地方。仔细看，路边并立两块石碑，一块写“余承恩钓鱼处”，一块写，“禁止垂钓”。

是了，余承恩曾客居富阳。多问了几句，晚饭时便收到地方志里关于余承恩的一册。说是地方志，其实记载了余承恩及同时代名家的各地轶事，颇为有趣。

想起那年在病榻上与你共读清人笔记，写画是“特健药”：秦少游看《辋川图》病愈，曹云西沈石田文衡山这些善画的也都长寿，“人谓是烟云供养”。

那就抄几则故事随信附上，聊作消遣。

云中寄去特健药，焉焉速愈。

大哥

> 余承恩
> 
>   * 余承恩母亲生他时梦见白鹤。出生后几个月不会啼哭，一盲僧上门，说，“既然来到人世间，哪有不开口的道理。”才有哭声。
> 
>   * 余承恩擅长用墨画兰花，曾经画了一个长卷，长一丈多，高大约五寸，天真烂漫，毫无做作，不像是人间所有。上题，“纯是君子，绝无小人。”
> 
>   * 将军伞石兆请余承恩在寺庙壁上画神鬼图超度受灾百姓。余承恩说，我长久没有作画，如果将军愿意，请替我舞一趟剑，我就可凭了这一股猛劲通阴曹地府。
> 
> 伞石兆于是上马飞奔。宝剑被掷向空中，高至几十丈，又像闪电般灼亮射向下方，伞石兆举起剑鞘，对准了接住从高处落下的宝剑。围观者没有一个不吓得直打哆嗦。余承恩就拿起笔在壁上作画，摆动袖子刮起阵风。
> 
> 余承恩一生画画要说称心如意没有比得上这一次的。
> 
>   * 寺中佛像常年被梁上斑鸠和鹁鸪屎尿弄脏，和尚找余承恩帮忙，他在东面的墙壁上画了一只老鹰，在西面的墙壁上画了一只鹞子，它们都歪着头看着屋檐外面。从此斑鸠和鹁鸪不再来。
> 
>   * 有富商以重金求牛超作画不得，改寻余承恩，在余面前说了很多抱怨牛超的话，余承恩让富商多准备些纸，富商大喜，拿出一轴纸，足有十几张。余承恩提笔画一个梳着双丫角的儿童，手里拿着线车，末尾画一个风筝，中间拉着一根几丈长的线。
> 
> 牛超 
> 
>   * 牛超画一尾鱼，刚画完，正想添上水草，有客敲门，跑出去看，是余承恩。回转身却不见了那张画，叫人去寻，却被风吹进了池塘，拾起来一看，鱼没有了，只剩了一张白纸。转身看余承恩，却见他的外袍不知怎的湿了。后来牛超去法海寺画壁画，僧人说夜间能听见波浪的声音。
> 
>   * 牛超在寺庙墙壁上画龙不肯点睛。说画上眼珠它们就要腾空飞走。僧人以为他胡言乱语，坚决要他画上去。牛超握笔着墨，刚刚为两条龙画上眼睛，电闪雷鸣，墙壁破裂，仔细一看，那两条龙已经不见，墙上只余下不曾画上眼珠的两条。
> 
>   * 牛超擅画罗汉。别人问他怎么画的这样好，他说在梦中见到了十五个梵天罗汉的样貌，画成之后还缺一位才成十六之数，梦中有人告诉他说，你的相貌就是呀！于是他揽镜作自画像，于是有十六罗汉图。（罗汉加降龙伏虎才成十八，原为十六。）
> 
>   * 秋天，牛超在城里找不到馆驿，又没租到民房，只能借宿在城楼上，潮湿，闷热又狭窄。有一天，忽然下起小雨，牛超喝酒差不多醉了，就把脚伸到栏杆外面，承受雨点洒打。他写信告诉余承恩，“我一生中从来没有遇到过这么痛快的事啊。”
> 
> 余承恩收到信后动身去见牛超，见面后牛超端出酒来，像早有准备。
> 
>   * 牛超用绢帛写字，说，我这张字可以做成冥钱祭鬼，五百年后那鬼当坐拥百金。人都嗤笑他，余承恩在一旁却说，我看岂止百金。
> 
>   * 画院曾经以“万绿枝头红一点，动人春色不须多”作为试题，多数考生都描绘花草。牛超听说此题，兴起提笔：些许亭台楼阁掩映在绿色杨柳中，一红衣男子凭栏而望。后人考据画中男子，多认为是余承恩。
> 
> 俞彬
> 
>   * 俞彬原是一名乐师，从模仿李宗盛山水画开始自成一派。一日，宴会奏乐，俞彬负责敲锣，突然间他抬起头望着天空，锣声停下，被叫去问话，俞彬说，看见一朵云从天上飞过，明净可爱，心想把它画下来该多好，这么一想，手上便停了。
> 
>   * 俞彬爱好戴一顶卷檐毡帽，帽檐中常藏有黄鱼干。求他作画，须备齐酒食，磨好墨等候。待到他从帽檐中取出黄鱼干下酒，就是动笔时刻。
> 
>   * 有拿书画作品请俞彬鉴定真伪的，即使是赝品他也说是真迹。余承恩问他为什么要这样，俞彬说，买得起书画的人，一定是有钱人家。而要卖的往往是贫穷之辈，不可毁人生计。
> 
>   * 俞彬生性豁达，擅长品鉴美酒，收藏有若干箱名贵材质酒杯，为手脚不干净的仆从偷去变卖，俞彬某日查看收藏，发现空无一物，笑笑说，“杯盏羽化成仙了。”就不再提。
> 
>   * 牛超一度穷困潦倒，俞彬接济他，却只说有熟人托他请牛超作画。实际上这些画都在俞彬的书房里放着。
> 
>   * 秋天，俞彬煮好螃蟹带着黄酒去探望余承恩，余承恩有事不在家，俞彬留下蟹酒离去，有人问他为何不留下等待，俞彬说蟹与酒已送到，自己在不在无妨。
> 
> 丰楚轩
> 
>   * 丰楚轩善于画鸟兽、野仙，采用臃肿奇特的笔法，尤其擅长画老虎。他曾经在深山里造了间屋子居住，观察活老虎的形状，一有心得体会，就立即跑回屋子，拿起笔，把它画在墙壁上。山间野狗看到，吓得倒地，甚至吓出大便。又有一次，他曾在灯下伏在地上学老虎跳跃的样子，把影子画下来，和活老虎没有区别。
> 
>   * 牛超曾与丰楚轩、赵让在大雪中模仿乞丐唱莲花落，将讨来的钱买酒，拿到郊野古寺中痛饮，说，“可惜今天的事李太白不曾看到。”
> 
> 赵让
> 
>   * 赵让模仿牛超是最像的。牛超应付人的作品往往由赵让代笔。有个富商派人送礼给赵让，相求一张冒牛超名的画，礼却误送到牛超府上。听明来意，牛超收下礼物，笑着说，“我画真牛超，姑且当做假赵让，可以吗？”

*唐/宋/明/清笔记条目若干


End file.
